


peachy keen

by haders



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: F/F, Fem Reddie, Fem!Reddie, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reddie, Vibrators, lesbian reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haders/pseuds/haders
Summary: Eddie always assumed something was wrong with her. Guys could come so easily, she knew that, and she knew that the female orgasm was not a myth - she had many on her own - but she never thought having them with a partner was feasible. She was too fucked in the head, she decided that she would never get over her debilitating anxiety and racing thoughts and that that was okay seeing as she was forty and in a nearly sex-less marriage. But now there was Richie and fuck, all of her teenage hormones reignited. Could be that she is hella fucking gay.--Richie wants to try something and Eddie has a confession to make. Fem reddie ftw.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 232





	peachy keen

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to include all the tags I think? Fem!Reddie is amazing, I love them so much. Want more fem reddie content in my life.

Richie walked in to the kitchen one morning to find Eddie making some sort of gross monstrosity of a smoothie. She took Eddie’s hand off the handle of the blender and spun her around, pressing her lower back against the lip of the counter; she smirked as Eddie gasps, cheeks immediately flushing. “Morning, Eds.”

Eddie seemed to think for a second, eyes crinkled in her decision-making face, before she pushed Richie back a bit, standing up on her tip toes to press a hard kiss to her lips. Richie groaned and melted forward, arms wrapping around Eddie’s hips and pressing flush against her. And that’s how they ended up making out on the kitchen counter. Richie hoisted Eddie up, gripping underneath her thighs, and stepping in between her legs. Eddie’s hands went to grip Richie’s face to keep it in place so they wouldn’t break the kiss.

Kissing Eddie was warm, so warm, like Richie had molten lava poured over her, an all consuming comfort that started from her toes and flowed up to her head, leaving her with a dizzy, floaty feeling. She had dreamed of this since she was thirteen, probably earlier if she was honest. Not always kissing or making out, but just fucking holding her best friend’s hand, calling her cute and meaning it without hiding behind a punchline. 

Unlike what most would assume, Richie and Eddie weren’t very physical when they finally got together at the age of 41. Blame it on the nearly thirty years of pining or decades of repression and internalized homophobia or the fact that Eddie never really got off with her husband in their twelve years of marriage and maybe didn’t get the appeal of it all. 

They would make out and then, well, that’s it. No complaints being had on Richie’s end! She would have Eddie anyway she could even if that meant that there was no physical contact at all, just the love of her life living in her Chicago penthouse, wearing her t-shirts when she “forgot” to do the laundry on Sundays. They didn’t really talk about it beyond Eddie pushing Richie away or other nonverbal cues to break up the heat. Richie respected the boundaries, no questions asked, and Eddie was relieved, too wrapped up in her own head to really verbalize it all yet.

Eddie’s hands moved to slide up Richie’s back, her ankles hooking behind Richie’s hips to tug her in close, and Richie took that moment to move her kisses down Eddie’s neck, nipping lightly as she went because there was still a _no marks, Tozier_ rule in this house. Eddie’s gasps and soft whines riled her up, her kisses trailing further down to her collar where her tongue laved over the protruding bone, then back up to take a nibble at her ear lobe. 

“Rich,” Eddie gasped, fingers twisting in her curls and tugging her back. But Richie knew what that meant. Boundaries. Healthy boundaries. That was it. For now.

She pulled back with a grin and pressed her forehead to Eddie’s, licking her lips. “You started it.” 

“Hardly,” Eddie replied with a heavy exhale. “Jesus, it’s nine in the morning.”

“Mm, your point being?” Richie asked, leaning forward to press a kiss to Eddie’s reddened cheek. She couldn’t help it. 

Eddie huffed and shook the fog from her head. No comeback means Richie must have really got her good this time. “Cat got your tongue, Eds?” Richie teeth glinted with a Cheshire Cat grin. 

“Shut up, asshole.”

—

They were watching a movie on the couch together one night, the lights dimmed low in the apartment, takeout containers empty and waiting to be tidied on the coffee table. Eddie was sitting in between Richie’s legs on the chaise, their legs tangled together, her back pressed against Richie’s chest, head tucked to one shoulder, eyes closed and breath thin. Richie was trailing kisses down her neck, fingertips grazing up and down her arms. 

Eddie was dressed in one of Richie’s punny t-shirts - _omelette that slide_ with a picture of a spatula sliding an omelette off a frying pan - and when she came out of the bathroom after taking a shower with that on, well Richie was proud of herself for keeping hands off throughout dinner. Now? Now all bets are off. 

“Richie,” Eddie gasped, hands clenching in her lap. Her thighs clenched together and Richie hummed, the vibration against Eddie’s neck nearly sending shockwaves throughout her bloodstream. Richie stretched her leg alongside Eddie’s, the edge of her foot grazing down her bare leg, her hands trailed down her hands to the tops of her thighs, fingertips brushing the hem of her shirt. “Mm, what’re you—”

“Can we try something?” Richie murmured, stopping her kisses to get Eddie’s full attention without the lustful haze, still toying with the cotton fabric between her fingers.

“Hmm?” Eddie’s voice was breathy, eyelids fluttering open as she turned her head to look at her girlfriend. 

“Can we try something?” Richie repeated as she hooked her foot over one of Eddie’s legs and inched them apart. Eddie didn’t resist, but her breath hitched and her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red so Richie stopped and waited, moving her hand from the hem of her t-shirt, but Eddie grabbed her hand and brought it back. “Need some verbal consent here, Eds,” she huffed with a laugh. 

“To wha—well—I,” Eddie huffed, blinking furiously. 

“Earth to Spagheddie, gonna need you to reboot,” Richie said with a smirk, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s temple. 

“Shut the fuck up, asshole,” Eddie grunted, closing her eyes tight and leaning forward. A bit top put some space between them. “I’m not—It’s hard for me to—”

“Take your time,” Richie replied earnestly, leaning back and bracing herself. She wasn’t sure where Eddie was going to take this or what was holding her up, but regardless, this shit was hard. They were both in therapy and Richie hadn’t even cracked the surface yet so he could only imagine how Eddie was feeling, especially after the divorce.

“I don’t—um,” Eddie shook her head and sighed, running her fingers through her hair and then over her face. “No jokes?” another one of their boundary markers. 

“No jokes,” Richie agreed, nodding. Her eyes wide behind her thick frames. 

“I haven’t ever— _y’know_ with someone before,” Eddie said in one breath. 

“Huh?”

“Oh come on, Rich,” Eddie groaned. “I said no jokes!”

“That wasn’t a joke, I legitimately don’t understand,” Richie replied, hands raised in surrender.

Eddie twister her torso to look at Richie in question, searching her eyes for the hint of a punchline. When none came her cheeks flushed again and she swallowed, eyes blinking furiously as she turned back, as if making eye contact would make this worse. 

“I haven’t ever, like, y’know, _finished_ with someone,” Eddie said with a wince, closing her eyes and ducking her head forward to further avoid Richie’s gaze. Richie pulled her hair back behind her shoulders and combed her fingers through it. 

“Can I ask questions?” Eddie hesitated before nodding. “Do you think you’re ace? And I mean, it’s okay if you like, don’t know or whatever.” Eddie laughed before shaking her head. 

“ _Definitely_ not.”

“Because that would be fine, you know,” Richie encouraged. “I don’t— like, _need_ anything or whatever. Ew, that sounded gross, I didn’t mean it like— I _mean_ , I don’t want to pressure you into anything. And if I’m making you uncomfortable, I’m so sorry, I—” 

“No, that’s not it, I— I definitely _want_ you, Rich.”

“Heh, well thanks for _that_ ,” Richie smirked, flicking Eddie’s temple. “Have you ever come on your own?” 

“Are you asking if I masturbate?” Eddie rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her.

“Yea-heh, Eds, I am,” Richie replied, hands running over Eddie’s crossed arms and loosening them. She was tense and Richie knew to keep her loose, open, remind her that she was safe. Richie brushed her nose against Eddie’s cheek and waited. 

“Uh, yeah, I,” Eddie stopped, grabbing Richie’s hand on her forearm and threading their fingers together, giving her a reassuring squeeze. “I have. I just— I don’t know, I think something is wrong with me. I get too wrapped up in my head, I think, and I can’t like, _focus_ when someone else is doing the—” she made hand gestures down to her hips and Richie snorted.

“ _If you can’t talk about it, you shouldn’t be having it_ ,” Richie put on her best health teacher from seventh grade voice, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose and wincing as Eddie swatted her arm. She wrapped them tighter around Eddie’s middle and gave her a squeeze. 

“Can we try?” Richie murmured, resting her chin on Eddie’s shoulder. “I just want to try something and if you don’t like it or it doesn’t make you feel good or you want to stop, just tell me.” 

“I—” Eddie closed her mouth quick, rethinking. Her grip on Richie’s hand loosened as she whispered, “Why would you even want to?”

Richie froze, frowning. “Eds, are you kidding me?” She brought one hand up to Eddies chin, lifting it and turning her gaze to meet her own. “I fucking love you,” Eddie scrunched her nose and moved to look away and Richie forced her to look back. 

“No, _no_ , I _do_. I fucking love you, Eds, and you are hot as hell, and you are walking around in my fucking t-shirts for weeks and it is _kill-ing-uh me-uh_. I just want to make you feel good. You don’t need to do anything for me.” And fuck, if that wasn’t true. In Richie’s eyes, Eddie hang the fucking moon and all she wanted to do was make Eddie happy and if making Eddie happy means scrubbing the fucking kitchen floors with a toothbrush, Richie would do it. But also make sure Eddie knew it, knew how much she means to her, how good she makes Richie feel just by being there. Fuck, she wanted to make sure she wouldn’t forget that. 

“Okay,” Eddie whispered, hand squeezing Richie’s in her lap. 

“Yeah?” Richie murmured back, nuzzling into the spot where her neck meets her shoulder, hiding her grin.

“Yeah,” Eddie replied, a bit louder this time. “Yeah, just— don’t get disappointed or anything.” 

“You could never disappoint me, Eddie-baby,” Richie whispered into her ear before grazing it with her teeth and grinning as Eddie’s breath hitched. She tilted Eddie’s head back to catch her lips in a kiss. One hand was still holding tight to Eddie’s, anchoring them, while the other brushed slowly down her torso to her breast, thumb brushing over the raised nipple. She grinned as Eddie gasped into her mouth, taking the opportunity to dart out her tongue and lick her girlfriend’s lips. Eddie moaned and tilted her head further to dive into a deeper kiss, her other hand coming up to wrap around behind Richie’s neck and dig into her messy bun of curls, tugging. 

“Fuck,” Richie whispered, moving back in for another kiss, her hand gently cupping Eddie’s breast and squeezing, releasing to brush over her nipple over the thin threadbare cotton. Her foot was still keeping Eddie’s thighs apart, but not by much. She raised her other leg, pushing her foot in between Eddie’s thighs and pulling both of them back, spreading her legs and anchoring them apart. 

“Ri—Rich,” Eddie gasped out, untangling their hands and covering Richie’s hand over her breast, encouraging her. Richie moved her kisses to Eddie’s jaw, trailing down her neck and licking, tasting the soapy fragrance that still lingered from her earlier shower. She hummed into her neck, taking her free hand to Eddie’s upper thighs at the hem of her t-shirt, grazing and dancing over her skin there. As goosebumps rose, Eddie was nearly squirming in her lap. All touches were soft and slow, teasing, testing, tasting, searching. 

Richie continued to palm her breast, slipping her other hand up her thigh and pushing the shirt up with her. When she felt coarse hair she groaned and dropped her head back. “You’re commando right now?!” 

“I forgot my underwear when I took a shower and it’s not like I really need it, your shirts are like dresses on me and mmph!” Eddie was cut off with a searing kiss, Richie licked into her mouth and growled as she brushed over the coarse pubic hair. Her feet pulled Eddie’s thighs further apart, her finger tracing Eddie’s opening, feeling her drenched already. Feeling’s mutual. 

“You are so fucking hot and you are such a bad liar,” Richie growled, biting at Eddie’s lower lip and tugging gently. She dipped one finger into her, moaning at how wet she was, and pulled out just as quick. Eddie grunted in frustration and Richie pulled back from the kiss to suck on her finger, which seemed to make Eddie’s eyes glaze over, her lips pink and swollen, forming an innocent _oh_. Richie puled her finger out of her mouth with a smirk and licked her lips. Eddie’s eyes widened and she pressed a fingertip over Richie’s pursed lips, who opened her mouth and sucked, hard, tongue swirling and laving over Eddie’s fingertip. 

When Richie popped off, Eddie cupped her face in both hands and kissed her enthusiastically. Richie took the distraction as an opportunity to lean over a bit and dig into the side table drawer. Eddie’s hands combed back through her hair and tugged, earning another groan and tightening of her grip on Eddie’s thighs. “Mm, Eds— Eds, wait— mm, fuck, Eddie, wait,” Richie fought to break the kiss, leaning back further into the couch, where Eddie just followed. Richie pushed the toy she pulled from the drawer in between them to make some space and Eddie froze. _Welp so much for that._

“Please tell me you have fucking cleaned that,” Eddie immediately said with a voice crisp and even and biting as if she wasn’t just breathless a second ago. 

“Ha-yeah, it’s clean,” Richie said with searching eyes as Eddie’s gaze darted down to the wand in her hand. It was big; a white silicone head with a blue plastic base and three buttons for different settings and an on/off function, cordless, and definitely clean. 

“Do you keep all your sex toys in the living room?” Eddie asked, hand tracing up the base of the wand and brushing over Richie’s.

“Mm, nope,” she replied, popping the p and then sighing deep before confessing the truth. “Honestly been getting myself off like crazy since you decided to raid my closer every night, so when you go to bed before me, I, uh—“

Eddie broke her off with a quick kiss before pulling back to nod, murmuring, “yeah, it’s okay,” and then diving back in for another kiss. The angle was getting rough, Eddie needing to twist her neck to really get at Richie, so Richie broke off again to kiss down her neck and nibble at her ear. Eddie leaned her back against Richie’s torso, arm reaching back to tangle in Richie’s hair again, her other hand grazing over her own breast, thumb brushing her nipple that raised through the fabric and Richie’s brain short circuited. _Focus, Tozier._

She blinked hard, turning on the vibrator, it buzzed to life, a low drone that seemed fairly loud in the living room, despite the television still playing the movie they had been watching over dinner in the background. She pressed the middle button to play with the pulse of the vibrator before pressing it lightly against Eddie’s inner thigh. Eddie jolted at the sensation and exhaled loudly. 

“Still okay?” Richie whispered in her ear, her tongue laving over the bite she just left on her lobe. Eddie shuddered as Richie grazed the vibrator over her thigh again and nodded enthusiastically.

“Y-yeah,” she stuttered out breathless. Richie slid her hand up the front of her shirt, fingertips ghosting over Eddie’s warm, flushed tummy, before thumbing at Eddie’s nipple. Her lips slid down behind her ear and she felt Eddie melt against her back in anticipation, the tension melting from her body. Richie nudged her thighs apart a bit more, gently bringing the vibrator up to her folds and resting it there with barely any pressure. Eddie let out a rush of air and Richie buried her smile into her neck. 

“Barely even touched you yet,” she whispered, pressing another kiss to her warm tanned skin at the base of her neck. “Feel good, baby?”

Eddie was nearly trembling in anticipation, breath coming in short wisps. “A-ah, fuck, Rich, you’re such a tease,” she grunted, shaking her head and tugging at Richie’s curls. “Are you going to try something or wha— oh, _fuck_.”

Richie pressed the vibe against her clit, not hard, just a gentle press, enough to get Eddie to refocus. She hummed a laugh and slid the vibrator down to drag through her wet folds, lubing up the slide as she bit at the base of her neck. Yeah, okay no marks, but this she could cover up, right? And it didn’t seem like Eddie minded from her shudder and outward moan, hands scrambling to keep Richie’s hand on her breast and gasping her name. 

“There you go,” Richie murmured, removing her hand to suck on her thumb and bringing it back to brush against her nipple. “Mm, fuck, you’re _soaking_ , Eds, god— fuck.” She pressed the vibrator back against Eddie’s clit and held it there, minimal pressure, but enough that Eddie was trying to buck up against it, seeking friction. 

“Ngh, fuck, _please,_ Rich—chie,” Eddie gasped out, hips squirming against the cushion, but with Richie’s feet anchoring her thighs open, she didn’t have anywhere to go and that sparked a thrill in Richie — probably one to look at later — but she knew she was in control, had the ability to make her Eds happy and wanting and breathless and aching and begging, _Jesus, so soon?_

“Please, what, baby?” Richie goaded, squeezing her breast and moving her hand away to squeeze at her hip and trail her fingertips down her abdomen, across her inner thighs. Eddie trembled as Richie kept the vibrator steady, still not enough pressure, not enough. 

“More,” Eddie whispered, licking her lips and looking down as Richie’s fingers danced around her thighs, blunt fingernails scraping at the tops of her thighs gently. She let out a whine as Richie practically purred into her neck. 

Eddie always assumed something was wrong with her. Guys could come so easily, she knew that, and she knew that the female orgasm was not a myth - she had many on her own - but she never thought having them with a partner was feasible. She was too fucked in the head, she decided that she would never get over her debilitating anxiety and racing thoughts and that that was okay seeing as she was forty and in a nearly sex-less marriage. But now there was Richie and fuck, all of her teenage hormones reignited. Could be that she is hella fucking gay.

God, she never knew it could feel like this. Eddie had her own vibrator and that was pretty much the only way she could get off, but she never had a partner use one on her. Her ex-husband was pretty vanilla in bed, missionary and never on Sundays. Beyond that, Eddie had hooked up with some other men in college, but never came and never really saw the appeal beyond the attention she got and she liked making out, liked kissing, like the push and pull, the drive for control. With Richie it was like that, fight for power, verbally at least, and occasionally when making out on the couch or the kitchen counter or backstage at a show, but now? Now Eddie was perfectly content with melting back in Richie’s embrace and letting her girlfriend make her feel good. And even a small part of her believed she deserved it.

Eddie moaned and gasped at the noise as Richie pushed the vibrator against her clit. She didn’t move it, just pressed it against her, firm, waiting. She growled into her neck and bit at her shoulder, tongue licking at the mark before diving in again for another bite. Eddie’s mind was hazy, floating. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back on Richie’s shoulder, gasping out little moans, hands grappling around looking for something to hold onto. Richie’s hand grabbed hers quick, threading their fingers together and squeezing. 

“P-p-please, Rich,” she gasped to the ceiling, mind focusing on that little point of energy, the bundle of nerves. This is normally when she lost it; so close to coming, but her mind would drift and she would lose focus, think about something clinical or literally anything else, and she was suddenly gone from the edge and thrown into a cold shower. Her hand grabbed Richie’s tighter, trying to ground herself, eyes closing tighter, focusing harder, desperate to keep this going, but she needed more of— “Keep talking, please keep talking.”

Richie grinned and squeezed her hand tight, keeping the same pressure of the vibe against her clit as she moved her lips to Eddie’s ear. “You’re doing so good, baby,” she whispered. “Just want to make you feel good. Make you come. Are you going to fucking come, baby?” 

“Y-yeah,” Eddie gasped out, spreading her legs wider. 

“Course you are, baby girl,” Richie cooed. “But you’re not going to come until I tell you, isn’t that right?” Her tongue darted out to lick behind Eddie’s ear and she shuddered. Eddie’s head was floating somewhere above them, definitely not attached to her body. 

“W—what?” She stuttered out. 

“You heard me,” Richie growled into her neck, the vibrations nearly sending Eddie over the edge right there. She groaned as Richie continued, “You’re not going to fucking come until I tell you to. Isn’t that right, sweetheart?”

Eddie gasped out, squeezing Richie’s hand tighter, suddenly desperate for it, desperate to be good. “I— yeah, god, _please, fuck,_ let me come.“

“Soon, baby,” Richie huffed a laugh, teeth grazing over her former trail across her shoulder, lazily brushing up against her. Eddie’s thighs ached and trembled with the need to grind against the vibe, but the pressure was so good and not enough all at once. She was so close, but she wanted more. Richie seemed to read her mind and pressed a button on the base to increase the intensity of the vibration. Eddie lurched forward and Richie pulled her back, pressing her back against her chest. 

“Eds?” Richie murmured.

“Ngh, _Richie_ —"

“Come.” 

And that’s all it took. A burst of light exploded behind Eddie’s eyelids, her entire body was trembling, waves of pleasure wracking her body, consuming her. Her mind was still miles above her body, she felt barely conscious of anything beyond sensation. Her skin felt like it was buzzing along with the vibrations of the wand. Richie was whispering something in her ear, but Eddie was too far gone to hear the words, could only process the encouraging tone. She felt Richie pet her hair, pushing it back from her face and tucking strands behind her ear. Too soon the sensations were too much and she twitched uncomfortably before Richie pulled the vibrator away and switched it off. Her ears still felt cotton-filled, but with the stimulation gone, her senses slowly came back. She blinked her eyes open, lifting her head gently forward, off Richie’s shoulder. As her mind came back down to her body, all Eddie could think was _nothing is wrong with me_. 

“God, you’re gorgeous, what the actual fuck?” Richie continued to babble, pressing light kisses to Eddie’s cheeks and jawline. Eddie shuddered and flushed, turning her head to press her forehead against her girlfriends. She shut her eyes and hummed. “You all right in there, Eds?” Richie asked with a smile, poking at her temple. 

Eddie gave her patented _look_ with an eye roll before turning around in Richie’s lap and straddling her hips. She pushed Richie’s glasses up onto her head, cupped Richie’s cheeks in both hands, and pressed a hard kiss to her lips. Richie wrapped her arms around Eddie’s lower back and pulled her in close, humming into the kiss, her lips pulling back into a smile. When Eddie broke the kiss, she stayed close, staring into Richie’s wide fond eyes. “Are _you_ all right in there?” Eddie replied with a smirk. 

“Me?” Richie asked incredulously, chuckling. “I didn’t just have the best orgasm of my fucking life!” She exclaimed and winced as Eddie punched her shoulder. “Ouch, okay, okay! Uncle. Fuck.”

Eddie pressed another kiss to her lips, sickly sweat and saccharine. Richie sighed happily as they broke apart, her grin spreading wide. “Yeah, I’m peachy keen, jelly bean.” 


End file.
